Love is Just a Word
by Ravyn89
Summary: An American digidestined with unusual powers is sucked into the digital world a month before any of the others. There she must battle evil digimon... and the evil within herself. T.K.&Kari, Tai&Sora, Matt? [Chapter 3 is up]
1. Digital Download

Love is just a Word

By ravyn89

Time frame: Before the first season to the end of the second season. Expect a different ending for the second season than the T.V. show does and there will be some minor changes in the first season.

Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon, the digidestined, the digital world or any of that good digi-stuff. I do, however, own some of the plot and Lara Thompson/Anderson. She is my own character. I will also be making up some digimon to help a long the plot…

So I was just getting home from seeing from Dad and sister in America when everything seemed to go wrong. I didn't ask for it. Any of it! It just all happened at once. Right after I closed the front door and threw my stuff on the couch I started to notice something was wrong. And not just that Mom wasn't home. No, it was completely quiet outside. Even that early in the morning you can still hear buses and children heading toward school. Plus when I glanced at the clock it was stuck at 5:57 am.

"What the…" I muttered, picking it up and staring at the green numbers. But they refused to change.

Deciding it was just jet lag I started toward my room to get some rest. Hopefully Mom would be home soon and tell me the power went dead. Except as soon as I opened my door I found that my computer was on. And flashing a message at me and everything. Thinking it couldn't get any weirder I decided to check out my e-mail. It was from strange site that I'd never heard of before. But the message was more bizarre:

_Lara Anderson_

_Be careful. Some evil digimon are after you and your powers. You must find a way to come to the digital world and find your digimon partner, digivice and crest. All will be explained soon enough. Just hurry!_

_-Gennai-_

I had never heard of this "Gennai" dude. So I just laughed, erased the message and walked back into the kitchen to grab something to eat. But the crazy didn't stop there. I was leaving my room when I heard somebody laugh. It wasn't some kid laugh either. It was this cold, cruel, cackle of a laugh.

"Who's there? I'm warning you! I know… how to protect myself," I said, looking around.

Just when I was again going to make up some excuse for this too, this clown started floating toward me. That's right, floating. And he was a pretty ugly clown too. But the thing that struck me the most was the fact that he had four swords strapped to his back.

"Lara Anderson I presume?" he chuckled, his feet (finally) touching ground.

"And who you might be?" I snapped, using my bedroom door for support.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the leader of the Dark Masters, Piedmon."

"Uh huh," I said, thinking this was just some crazy teenager. "Well the circus left town a week ago."

"Oh yes, humans don't know about digimon," laughed the clown.

"Excuse me?" I said, straitening up. My mind wandered back to my e-mail and I wondered if maybe this Gennai guy knew something. "What do you want with me?"

"If I can destroy you. If not, turn you evil," explained Piedmon, drawing his swords. "Trump Swords!"

As he said this he threw the swords. I screamed and slammed my door shut. Four thunks came to my ears a second later. I locked the door and fumbled over to my computer, trying to send an e-mail to Gennai. It wouldn't go through.

"Come on… Come on! I'm in danger! This freaky clown digimon thing is trying to kill. Where is this digital world of yours, Gennai!?" I cried frantically, searching for his e-mail address.

That was when I just forsake all reasoning. I had finally found his e-mail and was clicking on it when my screen started glowing. Seriously, it was glowing so bright my room was filled with this white light. Then it felt like I was being put into hundreds of tiny little pieces and sucked into the computer. When I woke up… I knew I wasn't in Tokyo anymore.

How did I know this? Well it might have been that I laying on grass instead of carpet. And I was surrounded by strange flora. Then again it might have just been the strange animals looking at me out of the bushes. One of them was this cat that stood on two legs, had strange large gloves, large ears, a white and purple tail and a golden ring at the end of her tail. The other wore a wizard's hat and that was all I really needed to know.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I shouted, jumping to my feet. After my encounter with Piedmon I wasn't about to just trust anybody.

"Calm down," said the wizard guy, holding up his gloved hands and stepping out of the bushes. "I am Wizardmon and this is my friend, Gatomon."

"You wouldn't be buddies of Dark Masters would you?" I asked, remembering that Piedmon said he was one of them. There were obviously more that were just as likely to try and destroy me. But then I got to wondering: why me?

"The who?" said the cat, Gatomon and I think her buddy had called her.

"Some evil digimon bent on destroying me. I guess… I don't know, I just found out about them a minute ago when one of them tried to kill me," I explained.

"The only evil digimon I know is Myotismon," said Gatomon. "And we work for him."

"Oh goody. More evil digimon. Just what I needed," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Do you mind if you point me in the direction of a computer? I really need to contact a guy named Gennai."

"I don't know anybody by the name of Gennai…" muttered Wizardmon.

"All right. Then would you by any chance know who my digimon partner is? Or where my digivice and crest is? Don't ask, Gennai just sent me an e-mail saying I needed to find them," I said, not sure if I was actually believing this.

"Who are you?" cried Gatomon.

"Lara Thompson," I sighed.

All right, about the name thing. My actual name is Lara Anderson. I'm a 13 year old girl that lives with her mother in Japan, though I'm actually an American. I'm a citizen of both countries. I inherited my mother's temper and red hair. I got my dad's green eyes and freckles. But for some reason I got this wonderful little personality fit for an older sister that doesn't seem to come from either of my parents. But I go by Lara Thompson because that's my mom's last name. My dad and little sister, Katie, live in Los Angeles. I'm constantly taking a plane ride between my two homes and it drives me nuts. When I'm lucky I get to spend time with my friend, Matt Ishida. But not very often.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lara Thompson," said Wizardmon, kindly. It was great to hear a nice voice that didn't sound evil or (in Gatomon's case) threatening.

"Just Lara," I said.

"Well tell me, Lara, how did you get to digiworld?" asked Gatomon, glaring up at me. I found it a bit unnerving that I was feeling frightened by a puny kitty cat. I love cats! It just kind of felt like she could rip me in two. Even Wizardmon felt powerful and he didn't sound like he wanted to hurt me.

"I was sucked into my computer," I said, not believing what I was saying for an instant. But odder things had happened so far.

"May I ask where you were sent to the digital world from?" came a cold voice from behind me. It wasn't Piedmon. This one was deeper and sounded like it was clouded in darkness. Actually, it sounded a bit like he had a Transylvanian accent, like Dracula.

"Lord Myotismon!" cried Gatomon, getting to one knee and bowing her head. Wizardmon did the same.

"Oh, so you're the other evil dude," I said, turning around. I shivered when I looked into this abyss of darkness and saw nothing but some glowing eyes to prove there was a person standing there. "Well I came from my room, which is in my house, which is in Tokyo, which is in Japan, which is in some ocean or another (I forget which) which is on planet earth which… shall I continue?"

"No, that's quite enough," said the cold voice. It seriously sounded like Dracula. Or some guy trying to sound like Dracula. You never know. "Come. I've been expecting you Lara."

"You've been eavesdropping!" I cried.

"Not at all. Like I said, I've been expecting you," laughed the voice. I heard a rustle that seemed the signify he was turning around. Then the shadow seemed to move away. Gatomon pushed me forward so I followed it. Deeper and deeper into the forest. I had no idea where it was taking me…


	2. Darkness Castle

**Recap:** Last time I was getting home from America when crazy things started happening. The time stopped, things were quiet and my computer was one. This guy named Gennai sent me an e-mail about digimon and then this evil clown guy that called himself Piedmon tried to kill me. I found myself being sucked into my computer and woke up in this strange forest with even more of these strange digimon creatures. To think, I just wanted a nap.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stumbled many times and Wizardmon stopped to help me up. Then and there I swore that I hated the forest. My sister, Katie, keeps on saying I need a vacation and that it's quite relaxing in the forest. Yeah right… Gatomon kept following Myotismon for a while then would turn around and watch us so we wouldn't lose them. For evil digimon they sure were nice. Well, okay, I didn't have much to measure by. The only other digimon I had ever met was Piedmon (who had tried to kill me!) and Myotismon who didn't seem that bad. Except he sounded like Dracula. Least ways… I think it was a he.

Finally, who knows how many hours later, we emerged from the forest into a large clearing. For a minute I thought I was in paradise because right there was this large castle. Maybe forests weren't all that bad after all. But then I remembered from my history class reading that castles were really cold, had rats and you could get really, really, really sick in one. Only the rich people in castles keep warm. Unless you're the maid who tends to fires…

Plus this thing was like radiating black light. Just like Myotismon. Because out in the clearing he wasn't just a big thing of darkness. He had an actual form. And, like Piedmon, it was humanoid. My guess about him being Dracula was pretty right on the mark. He had vampire fangs, wore this red cape and had a crimson mask that had these little bat like wings coming off of it. Myotismon smiled at me, flashing his pearly teeth, and offered me a gloved hand.

Well what was I supposed to do? I took his hand and allowed him to lead me into the castle. Back then it was pretty quiet. Myotismon hadn't even tried to take over the digimon world yet. He had no digimon slaves and had (as far I know) not killed anybody. The only other signs of life in the stone hall ways were Gatomon and Wizardmon. They soon disappeared into what seemed to be the kitchen. Myotismon and myself walked into a large dining hall. A crackling fire was lit in the hearth underneath a large blank canvas. I was a bit shocked to see that the fire wasn't black as well.

Myotismon offered me the seat nearest the fire, something to which I was most gratified for. He then took up a seat opposite me. The next think I new this other digimon was coming out and pouring Myotismon a glass of wine. He was a small dinosaur type thing. Completely black, with a large head, a small body, a powerful tail and hands with three claws on the end. It didn't look like he could grip anything. But there he was holding a bottle of wine. Course he held it like my little sister hold the milk jug.

"Would you like anything?" asked Myotismon.

"Oh… A glass of water would be nice," I said, shrugging.

Quickly the dinosaur leapt towards the a small servants door. Myotismon chuckled while taking a sip of wine. The dinosaur soon returned with a glass filled with the clearest water I'd ever seen. Okay, I always drank out of those bottled water things so almost any water could be clearer.

"Just a simple meal tonight, B.Agumon. Thank you," ordered Myotismon. I tried to see if the dinosaur digimon was surprised by the kindness or was use to it. But it seemed that he had only eyes for me. At Myotismon's words, however, he jumped back into the kitchen.

"So… um… thank you," I said, taking a sip of water.

Myotismon laughed.

"For a lovely lady such as yourself, anything."

My mind wandered to those old vampire movies I had watched. I scrunched up my shoulders to try and cover my neck.

"You know… um… you know… feed on pretty young ladies…" I stammered feeling pretty foolish.

"Well of course!" I gulped. "But never you," laughed Myotismon.

"Huh… What makes me so special?" I asked, still thinking about my neck.

"Many things. All of which we'll get to once supper is ready," replied Myotismon, downing the rest of his wine.

"Will it just be us?" I asked, thinking about Wizardmon and B.Agumon.

"Of course. You do not wish for those lowly digimon do dine with us. The only one worthy enough is Gatomon and she doesn't need to hear this conversation," explained Myotismon, the first sign of cruelty creeping into his voice has he stared at me over his wine glass.

"Well seeing Wizardmon again would be kind of nice," I muttered.

"You will have little if no dealing with the likes of him," snapped Myotismon.

"All right! Don't bite my head off! What's so bad about him anyways?" I asked, taking a large gulp of water. "He's extremely kind."

"That's exactly my point," hissed Myotismon. "You may only speak with myself, Demidevimon and Gatomon."

"Demidevimon? There's another one?" I said, blinking.

"Yes, he's an annoying creature but he will do anything I tell him to do. Though he often fouls the simplest of tasks," sneered Myotismon.

"Then why do you keep him around?" I inquired.

Myotismon chose not to answer this question because at that moment B.Agumon returned carrying two plates. One held a steak. The other a salad and part of a chicken. At the moment I realized how hungry I was.

"Thank you," I said, taking the plate B.Agumon offered me. He then handed Myotismon his plate and refilled his wine glass. "You sure are quiet."

I suddenly found myself short of breath as Myotismon stared straight into my eyes. B.Agumon gasped in surprise and dropped the bottle of wine, staining the rug under the table. Myotismon's eyes left mine, allowing me to catch my breath as he turned on B.Agumon.

"You impertinent fool!" he cried. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

A long red whip seemed to appear in his hand which he flicked to it B.Agumon right across the chest. The digimon winced and took a step back. Myotismon hit him again on the shoulder, sending him to his knees. Again Myotismon hit him across the head and I could take it no more. I stood up and jumped across the table, grabbing Myotismon's arm as he aimed another blow at B.Agumon's chest. The attack fell short.

"Stop it…" I whispered. "You're hurting him…"

"You will do well not to order me around!" snapped Myotismon, throwing me back into the table.

"Oh yeah! Well you're just a big evil bully and I don't see why I'm wasting my time with you!" I snapped, gripping the table for support.

Suddenly the red whip came down on my shoulder, cutting the skin and sending red blood down my arm. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming as I stared Myotismon down.

"I am the lord of this castle and while you are under this roof you will do as I say!" roared Myotismon.

From the kitchen the eyes of Gatomon and Wizardmon could be seen peering through the doorway. B.Agumon struggled to his feet but found himself just collapsing again. Still I kept my eyes on Myotismon, loathing him more and more as the seconds ticked on. But the soon the pain in my shoulder got to me and I found myself crying out and clutching at it as I fell to my knees.

"Let that be a lesson and a reminder to you," hissed Myotismon. "For that you shall get no supper. B.Agumon, take this away!"

The digimon started to get up and stagger toward the table when Wizardmon came floating out of the table.

"I'll take care of this. I haven't done much in a while," he said, sweeping up the plates and floating back into the kitchen before Myotismon could say a word.

For a long time we just stood or sat in that room not saying anything. Finally Myotismon took my by my uninjured arm and sat me down roughly in a chair. Not saying I was grateful for the way he was treating me (it hurt and all) but it was kind of nice somebody was actually doing something. Maybe I would get answers.

"You, my dear, are a digidestined. You are part of a group of humans from your world that have a strange connection to digimon. At this moment in time you are the only one in he digital world. This is because unlike the others you are not completely human," explained Myotismon. To be truthful, none of this was making any sense. "In some way you are almost a digimon yourself but I don't know how. But it is my plan that you shall never know any of the other digidestined for they will corrupt your power."

"Aren't we supposed to, like, save the world?" I asked. "That's normally what special people are there for…"

"The digidestined believe they are here to save the world but their entrance into the digital world is what will eventually cause it's destruction. My hope is to destroy them before that can happen," stated Myotismon.

"That's a load of bologna!" I spat. "You're the one with the evil dark castle, and the evil dark aura and… who beats up on innocent digimon!"

It was kind of obvious that Myotismon was trying to take Piedmon's second choice. You know the whole "If I can't kill you I'll make you evil" thing. Kind of silly because I always hated bullies. Evil people are like the biggest bullies ever so why am I going to become one of them? Besides, I still wasn't all that sure if I was dreaming or not. Well… okay, I was pretty sure I wasn't dreaming. But I could still hope, couldn't I?

"You're going have to learn some respect," growled Myotismon. "B.Agumon will show you to your quarters."

I seriously found this strange because Myotismon had just beaten him because I had talked to him. Now he was basically giving us a chance to talk to each other. Not that B.Agumon would want to talk to me, but still. Sometimes I just don't get evil people. They never make sense and their actions are always all over the place.

Anyways, me and the dinosaur digimon struggled to our feet and left the dining hall. After a while I could tell that B.Agumon was exhausted and looked far more hungry than I felt. I had gotten dinner the day before at least. So smiled sympathetically down at him.

"How about I give you a lift and you just point me in the right direction?" I suggested. He just looked up at me with horror in his big green eyes. "Myotismon doesn't need to find out. Besides, it'll be all my doing anyways."

"You awfully nice…" muttered B.Agumon. This caught me a bit off guard because he hadn't said a thing at all. In fact, he hadn't made a sound.

"Well… um… I guess so," I said, blinking continually.

"I spent so much time with Myotismon I don't remember a time before. But I know there was one because I was waiting for somebody that would be kind to me. Just like you," He muttered. This really just freaked me out. Not only was he talking, he was talking in long sentences and about waiting for somebody like me.

"Well… that's… uh… nice…" I muttered.

"We should keep going," muttered B.Agumon, continuing down the dark, cold corridors.

I sighed, wishing that everything would just make sense. But it wasn't to be. Nothing ever makes sense, why should it? That's life for you.


	3. Digital Friendship

**Note:** This chapter is a bit shorter than the other two but it's a bit over whelming and confusing. Don't worry too much, all will be explained soon!

**Racap:** So I followed Myotismon to this dark castle and found out that he really is this sort of Draula type character, though he says he would never suck my blood. This is because I'm special or whatever. This new digimon shows up who looks like a small black dinosaur who really seems quite interested in me. Except when I speak to him and almost get suffocated by Myotismon he drops this bottle of wine and gets beat up by Myotismon. I try and stop him, getting hurt myself and then find out that I'm this digidestined person but I'm more special than the others and that the others are what is going to inevitably cause the destruction of the digital world. Like I bought any of that, I knew he was just trying to turn me evil...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next week my only visitor was B.Agumon who brought me food. Sometimes I wondered if he was sneaking it here. Other times it was quite obvious Myotismon was sending him. He rarely spoke to me but when he did it was to say how kind I was. It was really starting to get on my nerves.

Then one night somebody new came to visit me. Boy was I glad to see him too. A kind, familiar face (least was, as familiar as I could get in the Digital world) was much needed after sitting in a dark room for an entire week.

In fact any face would have been kind of nice. But Wizardmon's was much nicer than, let's say, Myotismon's. I could also tell he was taking a big risk coming to talk to me because Myotismon had ordered me to have dealing with him.

He came late at night when I was trying to get to sleep but visions of my family and my friend, Matt, kept on waking me up. I wondered if they missed me. Or if they even cared. Then the door squeaked open and a small lantern made a small dent in the surrounding darkness. The glove hand held up the lantern to light up the friendly face. I would have said he smiled at me except all you can see of his face is his eyes because of the collar of his cape and his large pointed hat. He held up one finger to where his mouth would be.

I rolled my eyes. How were we supposed to do anything if I wasn't allowed to talk? But he set down the lantern and turned back to the door. He held up this staff he had with a large sun on the top. It seemed to glow with energy and then this sort of bubble surrounded up in the room. My guess was it kept everything we said in the bubble so that anybody who passed couldn't hear us.

"How have you been holding up?" asked Wizardmon, turning back to me.

What was I supposed to say? I enjoy being locked up by evil digimon without anybody to talk to and little to eat. If fact I do it all the time! Not on your life. Instead I just shrugged hoping that he wouldn't ask any further questions into that. I seriously didn't want to talk about my personal life seeing how I hardly knew the guy. He may not even be a guy!

"I got one question," I said, my mind wandering around. "What exactly is a digimon?"

"We're bits of data taken from your internet. The Digital World and everything on it is nothing but computer bites that have taken on a physical form. But despite that it's quite real," explained Wizardmon.

"That actually makes sense…" I muttered. "Okay, so what was it that you wanted?"

"To explain to you what a digidestined was," stated Wizardmon.

Well I wasn't all too keen to get into this subject again. I had a tiny pink scar where Myotismon had hit me and I wasn't about to go through anything like that again. But I sat up in my bed and crossed my arms showing him I was listening.

"There's a legend about how the Digi World was once in peril by a dark digimon. Nobody could stand against him without being destroyed. But then five children appeared from another world and were able to help digimon digivolve. That is the process in which a digimon reaches a higher energy level, becoming stronger but sometimes losing a bit of their old self in the process. Every stage of a digimon is different, but a part of them is always the same," explained Wizardmon. "These children were known as the digidestined, but after the great evil was gone they too disappeared. But it was said that when evil struck again the portal between out world and yours would open. Myotismon doesn't wish for you, being one of the digidestined, to destroy him and his plans of world domination. So…"

"So he's deciding to turn me evil and hopes that I'll do all his dirty work for him," I said, rolling my eyes. "My problem is that I don't have a digimon partner and now way of knowing how to make a digimon digivolve. So him and the digital world are out of luck."

"That's why Myotismon has your digivice and crest," continued Wizardmon.

"Oh yeah, Gennai told me I was supposed to find those…" I muttered. "That's very nice… if I knew what they were!"

Things were really starting to get frustrating. I expected such things like "I got a plan to get you out of here," not information on why I had to stay here. I could care less about a world created from the internet. All I wanted to do was get out of here and see Matt again. See how my sister was doing. Hopefully go out on a date with Richard, this guy I go to school with. He's really hot… Not that's really important at this moment. What is was the fact that I wanted to blow something up.

"I'm not too sure of that myself, but I believe that they are tools that help you help your digimon partner digivolve," said Wizardmon thoughtfully.

"Okay! So what am I going to do about it!? Myotismon has these things and I don't even know who my digimon partner is!" I cried, jumping to my feet.

"All of those things, I can tell you, are in this castle because Myotismon isn't about to let any of those things out of his sight," stated Wizardmon.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I growled.

"Wait."

Before I could utter another word he had left the room, leaving the small lantern behind. Beside it was a small note that I could have sworn wasn't there before. Because I had nothing better to do I picked it up and opened it. There was no signature so I didn't know who it was from. But I knew for certain it wasn't from Myotismon because it was a nice note. One that gave me hope:

_Lara _

_Digimon wait their entire lives for their partner to arrive. To deny them of the gift of a true friend and family you destroy a piece of yourself. Look for someone who is more lonely than you, someone who wishes for the sun to come up in their life. And do not give up on your self or your true feelings. You're power comes from understanding everybody and being everybody's big sister._

That was it. My mind went over lots of people but nobody in the digital world could say something like that and nobody in my world knew I was here. So in the end I figure it to be some sort of trick. Or a weird sort of Gennai writing to me again. So I set it aside and forgot about it.

For another week I sat alone in my darkened cell. I hardly noticed when the lantern burned out or when B.Agumon came to visit. No longer did I yearn to go home or to eat. The only thing I really felt like I needed was water. In fact I think I would have just forgotten about that too if I hadn't earned a friend when I didn't think it was possible.

Quiet and shy B.Agumon finally decided to say something, to take a stand. He waked me across the head with one of his three clawed hands, snapping me out of my stupor. I jumped, kicking over a glass of water at my feet. Just then I realized how hungry, thirsty, tired and, most of all, lonely I was. I turned to the black dinosaur, tears jumping to my eyes. Most of the time I held them back, trying to be strong for everybody around me. But there was nobody to be strong for, I was all alone.

"Do you want a friend?" I choked, trying to stem the flow of tears running down my cheeks.

"I've always wanted a friend," said B.Agumon, looking straight into my eyes. I then realized how similar we were. We both had bright, dazzling green eyes. We both wanted and needed a friend. We both were held captive by Myotismon who didn't wish for us to leave.

I know it's quite obvious to you that B.Agumon was my digimon partner but… Well that dark castle had this sort of thing that just possessed me. After I had cried all my tears and B.Agumon hugged me many times, he left. There was no way he could stay for too long or Myotismon might kill him. As soon as that door closed despair swept over me again and I didn't wish to have any friends. In fact, I forgot that me and B.Agumon were…


End file.
